Lilith (Succubus)
Lilith ---Daughter of Morigan & Cuchulain, Teen Succubus History BB-Hood, Lilith and Queen-Bee were sent by Jeddah to capture Ling-Ko. Sending the mercenaries Nagi charged forward with sword in hand only to go down as a dozen armed men began firing from various points in the yard this shocked Yui allowing BB to shot her in the back. This caused Miyu to become a blur of blind rage only to be stopped by Lilith. Though Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling attempted to get Ling-Ko to stand back and let them protect her. However she refused to stay back and cower while Dimitri’s men slaughtered her friends. The two were about to join her when they were captured by Lilith using a magic mirror to trap them in. Calling forth the Zuvembe’s Lilith had them deal with Ling-Ko when she focused her wrath on her. This allowed BB to get the drop on her. As Ling-Ko struggled snarling that she wouldn’t be humbled by Dimitri Q-Bee revealed that they were actually hired by Jeddah who everyone believed was dead. She was about to order her men to kill all the remaining survivors when she was stopped by Nodoka. Nodoka held her sword against the mercenaries neck ordering the rest to lower their weapons. Unfortunately since Jeddah had hired them they ignored this warning and began to open fire. Luckily Julian there and decapitated both before they could pull the trigger. However this distracted Nodoka allowing BB-Hood to escape and open fire at her. Seeing that his wife was in danger Genma left his place of safety with a speed that astounded even Soun, and suddenly he was there between Nodoka and the pistols. Genma disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared leaving BB demanding to know where they went. By this point Julian had begun exchanging blows with Lilith. BB was about to join in when she was knocked out by Lenore. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Pyron and Rukio. Julian attempted to stop them from taking Ling-ko but was immediately struck by a fireball and sent soaring backwards into the far wall. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others not willing to fight anymore Pyron teleported everyone away. BB, Lilith and Q-Bee were heading towards Dimitri when Bee sensed Ranma. Ranma attempted to fight the three off with the Kamasenken only for nothing to happen. This caused Ranma to move on to more conventional attacks when BB shot at him. Lilith and Bee quickly attacked only to be taken out by Ranma’s new elemental Karina. Unfortunately Ranma wondering how his Kamasenken was taken allowed Lilith to get the drop on him and knock him out. BB was about to kill him only to be stopped by Lilith who realized that Dimitri must have kept him alive for a reason and confirmed her suspicions by checking for bite marks. Interest peaked the three decided to tie Ranma up and deal with him later As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith. Pyron's flaming eyes widened in dismay as he saw Dimitri attack various places on the body of the young succubus, and by turns Lilith made groans and gasps as she fell to her knees, hugging herself as though in paroxysm of agony while her fellow B-Girls looked on in blank-faced incomprehension. While Pyron was impressed he wondered how it gained them the power to defeat their enemies and crown him king. Something Dimitri gladly demonstrated when the other B-Girls confronted him over his assault on Lilith. By the time the effect of the Kamasenken upon their collective nervous systems finally wore off the girls rose up to find everyone fighting and quickly joined in. After knocking out the recently shot Talbain Lilith attacked Kasumi. Though Kasumi quickly proved to be too much for her. When Raptor arrived to transport the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm to aid their allies they were surprised Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Their confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. BB Hood and Lilith fell immediate prey to the enveloping creatures while Queen-Bee took more evasive action. However Lilith managed to turn the tables from within her captor and absorbed enough energy from the creature to shrivel it up from inside, causing its body to dissolve into a puddle of bubbling acids while she stretched lithely and displayed her magnificently nude body. Darkwulf, Raptor, Lilith and the half-cyborg Gunther quickly found themselves cutoff from the rest of their party standing in a defensive ring facing a horde of demons. As they were arguing about their predicament they were rescued by Anita who cleared a space through the horde of Rakshasa. Displaying the barest hint of annoyance in her voice Anita explained that they needed to go find Donovan if they wanted to help Dimitri and Morgan. When Lilith asked why she would do such a thing given her hatred of Dimitri Anita answered that there were more important things at stake like survival. Raptor quickly agreed that she had a point. As they started forward so did Gunther, albeit the towering Cyborg moved grudgingly with a halting, mechanical gait, keeping pace by din of his long stride rather than any great haste on his part as he easily kept up with Anita. Anita and her oddly mismatched entourage arrived right after Nabiki realized that her hair had been cut off and a wave of force washed over them, broken only by the mental shields of the young Psionic. The area around Nabiki was a swirling vortex of intensive energies into which no Rakshasa dared to tread, and the few that had been slow to evacuate the immediate zone were vaporized like hot soap bubbles in the blazing ciracco of elemental life essence. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. With that taken care off Lilith brought up the fact that most of the women were still naked. However Hood wasn’t the least bit ashamed flashing herself with arms spread widely. Though she did remind Lilith that she could just conjure herself up some food. Darkwulf tied to mention that they would only last as long as they were in Limbo but Raptor stopped him. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. Donovan who had been watching her the entire time with the eye of one who read the affirmation of his earlier judgment agreed with her that it was time to leave when she turned her gaze to him. Anita agreed as well her own silent resolve marred by just the barest hints of impatience. While Dimitri agreed that it was best that they leave he informed Kasumi that it was far from the end of to the affair. However she wasn’t worried as she had confidence in her family and friends. To demonstrate Ranma called forth the power of his four elemental Dragons. Lilith was astonished by this until Anita informed her that he was married. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and this revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. After the Enforcers took Dimitri into custody Dracula arrived to deal with his Dark Pact. While Morgan as Queen of Makai was out of his jurisdiction the same couldn’t be said for the rest as Raptor and Dark Wulf meant a swift end. Ling-Ko assured BB-Hood that Lilith will have special needs that will be attended to. Her strength would return but it is doubtful that she will be too forgiving around her own mother once the truth of their relationship has fully sunk in. so she will need a friend to cheer her up and get past this troubling revelation. Mei-Ling also brought up the issue of her misspent youth and heretofore wasted potential. Something Tsien-Ko was against given how much trouble she was when just operating on raw talent. Category:Continuum-59343921